To the Ends of the Earth
by Color in the Darkness
Summary: How far would you go for the one you loved? An AU Dom/Letty drabble series. Some already posted as one shots.
1. Letting Go

**So here I go with all my thoughts  
I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears  
Weighing on me  
**

**Three months and I'm still breathing**

**Been a long road since those hands**

**I left my tears in but I know**

**It's never really over**

** Z**

The sun streaked hues of blood red light across the sand. With the sun already half way down behind the horizon that wouldn't last long.

Letty found herself being almost grateful; the darkness was going to match her mood.

_What am I doing? _The thought repeated itself in her head like a mantra.

She wasn't a person for regret or second thoughts, but tonight was different.

This run for Braga was make or break for her and Dom. For their entire family. If she got in, she could bring him home. They would go back to the happier days when they had backyard barbeques and ruled the streets.

She sighed heavily as she dropped her head to her hands.

"If only fairy tales existed." She mumbled to herself.

She would have to find him afterwards and he would have to agree to come back. That was assuming she didn't get herself killed during the run.

_What if Dom coming back isn't what's best? _

She could taste the bitterness she was feeling in the back of her throat.

He left her without a single goodbye while she slept. He even left the money on the table like she was a whore. When he came back he was in for hell. She couldn't wait to tell him every bad thought she'd had about him and then some. He deserved so much worse. He deserved to be lost and miserable under a bridge in South America alone while she was Queen of the Streets here.

The anger had been constant; a burning in her gut that she carried with her everywhere. It kept her awake at night. She used her rage to fuel her as she worked on the Charger.

The sad part was that deep down she wasn't angry as much as she was hurt. His betrayal felt like a hundred stabs to the back with a hot knife. Sometimes it became too much to bear and the engine she was working on would blur from the tears. She'd try to shove them back, but then they'd come boiling back up to the surface and she'd end up crying over the Charger. She only did it in the dead of the night when Mia was asleep. She would go to her grave six feet under and cold before she admitted how badly he really hurt her.

Tonight would be the beginning of the end for the hurt. After Brian came through on his end of the deal, Dom would be here in person for her to slap. They'd begin mending everything that he'd broken.

The only thing she had to do was drive, and that was one thing that no one could best her at.

The sun had long since left Letty alone sitting on the hood of her car at the beach with nothing her thoughts. The beach goers vanished as fast as the light, so her car was the only one left in the tiny, sandy parking lot.

She knew she should be preparing to get Braga's call to run the drugs, but instead she laid back and rested on the windshield. She let every good and bad memory of Dom and the team come rushing back. She knew her blind following of Dom would have to end when he came home, but she couldn't say she regretted committing some of the crimes she did with him.

She was daydreaming about the day on the beach with Dom in the Dominican when her GPS buzzed in her jacket pocket.

Silently she slid of the hood and opened her driver's side door.

He didn't deserve any of what she had done for him; he'd repaid years of her loyalty with abandonment, for fuck's sake. She'd never be able to completely forgive him for leaving her.

That didn't stop a feeling of hope from blooming in her chest as she started the car; she was bringing him home.

**AN: Quick drabble fic of Letty's thoughts. Eventually going to turn this into a story. Consider this a rough draft of Letty's emotions. I have been working so much I haven't had a chance to write, so this is an extremely quick, sloppy fic. I also don't really feel like I can nail Letty completely. She's a really complex character. **

**Please still let me know what you think. I'm listening to everything you guys have said and I'm taking it into consideration. **

**The song is Sober by Kelly Clarkson. **


	2. Bad Girls Do it Well

**Live fast**

**Die young**

**Bad girls do it well**

**Z**

She always knew the end was not going to be pleasant; she'd spent too much time running from the law and jumping onto tanker trucks to be suited for a nice, quiet death of old age in a nursing home somewhere. She'd never been built for a normal life. Normal didn't move fast enough. She'd always been obsessed with the speed, the rush, the adrenaline. It was what always bound to be her undoing.

She gritted her teeth together as she shifted gears and glanced at her rearview. A bright light flooded her vision as the headlights of the car tailing her caught the mirror. The engine roared louder as the Road Runner accelerated down the badly paved street. The Ford Gran Torino behind her rocketed forward, smashing against her back bumper.

A cry escaped her throat as she was jarred by the contact. For a split second, fear gripped her, but she pushed it back down. She regained control of the car and pushed her foot down harder on the accelerator.

She shot ahead, but the Gran Torino clipped her back end and sent her spinning. Her heart rose in her throat as gripped the steering wheel tighter. The car lurched and began turning over. Bruises and gashes formed on her skin as she helplessly tumbled as it rolled several times before coming to a stop on its top.

Her broken bones screamed in pain as she grabbed the door handle. It opened easily and she was dumped onto the asphalt. She was barely conscious because of the pain, but even with her sight dimming she could see the outline of the Gran Torino's driver, creeping closer, holding up a gun.

For probably the last time, Dom's face came into her mind. It was rare that he wasn't in her thoughts. He'd been in her life for forever; almost every good memory from her childhood on had him attached to it.

The worst memory of her life was also centered on him; waking up alone in the Dominican Republic with a pile of money and his cross sitting on the table next to her. She had never been so heartbroken before. Of course she had looked for him, but he had made sure he couldn't be found. He was stuck in the delusion that he was going to get her caught; that if he was gone, she'd suddenly be safe.

She almost felt like laughing at the irony. Girls like her were meant to die young and violently. You could only go so fast before you lost control.

**AN: Super random. Really wanted to write something from Letty's point of view. **

**Quote is from MIA's Bad Girls.**


	3. You Lost Me

**I feel like our world's been infected**

**And somehow you left me neglected**

**We've found our lives have been changed**

**Babe, you lost me**

**Z**

The figure stopped in its tracks just outside the light of street lamp. Only her silhouette was visible in the dim light of the alley. Slowly, she stepped into the light of a street lamp and turned to face him. His heart twisted in his chest as she looked him dead in the eye.

"What do you want from me, Dom?" She asked quietly. A cloud of her breath billowed in front of her face in the icy cold air.

"Letty." He whispered her name softly, like he was afraid that if he broke the stillness she would disappear again.

His mouth went dry as he took in the woman that had been haunting him. She was exactly as he remembered her. He could picture her all that time ago lying in their bed in the Dominic the night he left. The image of that morning was forever burned into his mind and seeing her made the memory so much clearer. Not a day went by that he didn't regret that morning.

"What do you want?" She repeated firmly when he didn't respond the first time.

"I want you to come home." He told her honestly.

Her beautiful face scrunched in contempt at his admission. She chuckled without any humor.

"So that's it? You chase me all around the city, tell me you want me back, and I'm just supposed to fall into your arms and let you sweep me back off to Mexico, or God knows where?" She asked sarcastically as she pulled her hands out of her jacket pockets and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I made a mistake." He told her honestly. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she looked him up and down. He shifted nervously in her gaze.

"You bet your ass you made a mistake." She answered bluntly. "You made the worst mistake of your life, and it's too late to fix it."

"I did it to save you!" He roared. Her eyebrows shot up in haughty contempt and his blood started to boil. "The cops were coming down on me. Do you know what they would have done to you if they had caught you with me? You'd have been tossed in jail until the day you died!"

"Ride or die, remember?" She snapped back at him. Her voice shook with anger, but it didn't rise in volume—something that was very unusual for her in a fight.

"Damn it, Letty!" He broke the stillness of the alley by shouting. The noise echoed off the brick walls surrounding them and they both jumped at the sound, glancing around to see if anyone was around to hear their exchange.

"I thought I was protecting you." He tried again, lowering his deep voice. She rolled her eyes.

"That didn't work so well, did it?" She replied sarcastically.

"I didn't think you'd go to O'Conner!" He countered.

"What was I supposed to do, Dom?" She asked. "You left me in the middle of the night without a word. After all we'd been through, you couldn't even tell me you were leaving."

Guilt racked his chest as he looked at the sorrow and anger in her dark eyes. He knew she would hate him for it, but he'd assumed that they'd be together again when the heat died down. Seeing the emotions she was feeling was too much for him and he dropped his chin to his chest so he didn't have to look at her any more.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

A minute passed and she was still silent. Afraid that she had vanished, he jerked his head back up. She was still there; standing in the light of single street lamp, staring him down. There was no forgiveness showing on her facial features. Her stare was cold and hard, and it scared him; he'd never seen her like this.

"What? That's the speech that's supposed to win me back?" She mocked.

"What do you want from me?" He roared; this time not caring about the possibility of anyone hearing. "There's nothing I don't regret about leaving. I loved you, and I thought I was doing the right thing and protecting you, but when I realized it had backfired, it was too late."

"You're right; it is too late." She broke in.

"I'm not the only one at fault here." He cut her off. She scoffed at him.

"I did what I had to after you left." She told him.

"You let me think you were dead! I watched them bury you! We mourned for you; all of us! You didn't just hurt me; you hurt the rest of your family too. I did everything I could to avenge you. I hunted the bastard that took you and killed him. I put Mia through all of that." He seethed, breathing heavily as he let his emotions get the better of him. It felt good to let it all out.

"She was devastated when she found out you were still alive; we all were. You let us suffer for nothing. The least you could have done was tell her you were still alive, but you didn't care at all, did you? You were too busy frolicking across Europe knocking off military convoys and whoring around with an arms dealer." He continued.

"Don't act like you know me anymore, Dom!" She finally broke her cold exterior and let some of her fiery temper bleed out to the surface. "I'm not the same person I was when you left; you don't know anything about me anymore."

"I know you're trapped." He deadpanned. Her eyes widened in shock and he knew he was right.

"You can't help me." She told him as she schooled her face back into an emotionless mask.

"At least let me try." He offered, stepping closer to her. She shrank back at the movement. Afraid that she would bolt, he stepped back to his original spot.

"You can't save me this time." She admitted quietly. He sighed and dropped his head into his big palm in frustration. "Why did you bother coming?"

"To find you." He muttered.

"You lost me for good a long time ago." She whispered.

He jerked his head up to argue, but she wasn't there. He was standing alone in a dimly lit, freezing German alley. She'd melted into the shadows like a ghost and disappeared into the cold darkness.

AN: I really might one day right the entire AU story that this little snipped came from.


	4. Won't Go Home Without You

**I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen**

**She left before I had the chance to say**

**The words that would mend the things that were broken**

**But now it's far too late, she's gone away**

**Z**

Of all the things he could have said he had to approach her and demand an explanation from her. He should have been on his knees begging her to forgive him. He was selfish and he ruined the only chance he had to fix what had been broken. He had been replaying his words constantly and he couldn't believe some of the utter egotistical bullshit that had come out of his mouth.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw her cold glare under the light of the street lamp. She looked beautiful, powerful, and in control. Just like he remembered her. Her eyes also looked cruel and hard. He knew he deserved her worst, but he wasn't expecting that. He should have been? Letty had the fury of a hurricane. His encounter with her let him with more questions than answers.

How did you keep going when you were missing half of your heart?

Was it possible to forgive yourself when you were the one who ripped it out and killed it?

Did he really deserve forgiveness?

Dom slammed his fist into the wall next to the bathroom mirror. The plaster cracked on impact and the jolt of pain shot up his arm. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as the emotional pain he was feeling right now.

Was this what she felt? He wondered. Was this what I did to her when I left in the DR? Dom had to grab the bathroom counters and lean over to keep from getting physically sick.

All he could think of that day was seeing her led away in handcuffs. Of her being locked in a cage forever. Letty was not meant to be caged; she was wild and untamable and deserved to be free. He had been trying to spare her all of that. It had hurt, but it was bearable because he knew she would be free. Then when she "died" he thought he would never be the same. He would have pulled some Romeo and Juliet shit if he thought they would be together on the other side, but that was a hopeless dream. She, his sister, and the buster had been through way too much to save him. He couldn't let their sacrifices go to waste.

When he found out Jack was on the way, he was glad he decided to keep going.

Now the weight of what he had done had really hit him. He had left her without a word, lost her to death, and now found her alive again only to blow it by being angry at her for not rushing back into his arms. He felt suffocated by the guilt.

He never contacted her again after he left her asleep in their bed. He didn't know why he thought she should have called. She suffered serious injury from Fenix on top of heartbreak from and then was offered a second chance at a new life. If he was her he would have taken it and never looked back.

Deep down he knew he couldn't let go, despite how much he deserved it. He knew he couldn't win her back, but he was going to try his damnedest to show her he was trying.

All of it was on him. His actions. His words. His bad decisions. He couldn't let them go unfixed. He knew exactly what he had to do.

Did he really have a choice? Shaw was going down for his crimes and Letty right with him. The deal in place to keep her out of jail still stood. He would bring down Shaw just like he planned. In the end, if she still hated him, then he would let her go. She could rebuild her life and he hoped she found someone that made her really truly happy. He wasn't quite sure that Shaw really did; the one time he'd seen them interact Shaw had treated her like a possession and not a person. Letty put up with a lot of bullshit for love, but he had a hunch that wasn't what was going on this time.

He wished there was another way to fix it. After everything he'd put her through he wasn't sure there was. He started everything when he left her so he could keep her free. Now he would keep her free so she could leave him. It was twisted and sick but he deserved what he got.

A knock sounded on the door before it opened a crack.

"Dom we don't have a lot time. That window's too small to wait." Brian's voice was quiet and somber.

"We're still going through with the plan." Dom's voice cracked. He winced as his emotions gave him away. Brian sighed.

"I'm not sure she's coming home." He admitted.

"I don't think she is, but I owe it to her to make that decision herself." Dom answered, standing tall. He was finally ready to face the consequences of what he had done.

AN: This is a quick drabble of Dom's reaction after You Lost Me. It's not my favorite, but I just wanted to try a chapter of what was going through Dom's head. Writing Letty and Dom and emotion in general is not my strong suit. I'm hoping to get a lot better. Will someone tell me if my formatting is weird? I just got a new computer and I'm not quite sure how to work everything.

song- Maroon 5's Wont Go Home Without You

AN 2: Thank you to whoever messaged me to say the formatting had gone wonky. Hopefully this works.


	5. Harder to Breathe

How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable?

So condescending unnecessarily critical

I have the tendency of getting very physical

So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle

Z

"Letty!" Dom yelled as he stepped out of the car.

She raised the gun as the rage bubbled in her chest. She found herself imagining his blood spattering the windows and pooling on the ground after he fell. She looked him dead in the eye as she flipped off the safety and wrapped her finger around the trigger. Confusion and real fear flashed in his brown eyes.

Suddenly she was eighteen again. They were in Mexico and he was wrapping her tightly in his big arms. He was crying over Jesse and Vince, Brian's betrayal, Leon skipping out on the family, Mia being alone, and her being injured. She had wrapped him close and told him that she would never let him hurt himself by pulling something stupid again.

"Letty." This voice was different. English and demanding and directly into her ear. It snapped her back to the present.

She had hesitated, but that was over. She wrapped her finger around the trigger and pulled. He fell backwards on the hood, and she didn't give me a chance to get up.

She was driving away long before he moved.

It was an interesting flurry of emotions.

On one hand, she felt vindicated. He deserved this. Every bit of the pain that was flowing through his body and every drop of blood he was bleeding on the black hood of his BMW he had honestly earned.

On the other hand, she was nauseated with irrational worry that she had killed him. She had aimed for the shoulder and he had been warned to stay away but that didn't stop the guilt. She hated him with ever fiber of her being, but when she shut her eyes she still saw the good times. The times when she was his and life was filled with dreams of sun drenched days on the beach together.

She had told Owen that she didn't remember. After all of those months she had him convinced that she didn't care about her old life or anyone in it; that she would never look for them. Now she'd given herself away.

For the first time in a long time, she was afraid. She was hyperventilating and praying to God that she died quickly when he got his hands on her. She wasn't a woman who gave in to fear, but Owen was a different story. She hoped he killed her when she got back. Death was nothing compared to what he was really capable of.

When she pulled into the hide out, it was starting to snow. Fat flakes of white fell everywhere, blurring the light from the lamp posts and making everything seem hazy. The concrete out front was already getting icy. Even inside the little outbuilding she had turned into a makeshift garage the ground was frozen.

"Makes getting rid of a body difficult." She muttered snidely to herself as she opened her door.

Right on cue, Owen strolled down the stairs with his hands in his pockets. His face was calm, but his beady blue eyes were not.

"Letty."

"Owen." She replied in the same tone as she tried to side step him.

For a split second, she thought he was going to let her. But only for a second.

Her surge of hope was cut short when he grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her, and slammed her against the brick wall. Pain exploded down the left side of her face and all the way down her body. She tried to keep quiet, but she couldn't stop the grunt of pain. Cold fear spread through her body.

"What are you doing?" She gasped. She tried to free herself, but he yanked her arm back with so much force it almost dislocated. She stopped fighting, but she found herself imagining mowing him over with her car if she ever survived this. If he let her live, his time was coming.

"Did you think you could lie to me?" He said evenly in her hear. She could feel his hot breath in her ear and it made her skin crawl.

"About what, man? You get your panties in a fucking twist over nothing." She played dumb, even though her heart was pounding. Owen sighed before spinning her around and slamming her back into the wall. He kept her pinned with his body and his forearm on his throat.

"You said you didn't remember." His eyes were dangerous. They were bright, with a cold, sharp edge. She'd seen that look the day he tortured a rival racer to death.

"I don't. I have no idea who that was, It's not my fault he knew my name." He sighed like an irritated father catching a child in a lie before he gave her a sharp punch to the stomach, knocking every bit of wind out of her. She gasped, instinctively throwing both of her hands over her stomach.

"You were a good team member." He began as he started putting pressure on her windpipe. "You were ruthless and you always followed orders."

With every second he added more. By the end of the sentence she was struggling to breathe.

"I still am." She choked out. She reached one hand up to her neck, but before she could pry at his arm, he let go. Without his support, she was painfully thrown onto the frozen ground, adding a few more new bruises to her collection. He turned on his heel and moved towards the door, leaving her sprawled there.

With nothing on her airway, she gulped down a few breaths.

"You made a mistake." He called over his shoulder.

Mistake. Removal. Death.

It was all the same to Owen Shaw. Except with him, he didn't just kill people that made mistakes.

_Dom_

Some things were worse than dying.

**AN: I will add more, hopefully tonight.  
**

**Adding everything in one story was a hell of a lot easier than making a new one shot each time. **


	6. Together Again

Never thought that I'd be leaving you today

So alone and wondering why I feel this way

So wide the world

Can love remember how to get me home to you

Someday

Z

It wasn't her.

His heart sank for the hundredth time as he looked across the dusty street in Panama. The woman he had seen didn't have the same appeal: her body was curved right, her hair didn't fall the same way, her skin didn't have the same glow. That didn't stop his pulse from racing in his chest when he caught a glimpse of her turning the corner by the market.

No one would ever be as her.

"Uncle Dom!" One of the children let out a happy laugh as he kicked his soccer ball in Dom's direction.

He forced a smile before he bent down to scoop it up off the gravel. The kids gestured for him to kick it to him, so he did. He lost himself in their little game of street soccer until the sun started dipping down below the buildings and the kids had to return home.

He watched them go as he leaned on the wall next to the garage he was calling home.

One day his children were going to have her mischievous, crooked smile. They were going to have her eyes, and when they were in trouble, they'd look at him through their dark lashes and they were going to be instantly forgiven. She was going to have to be the tough parent because he would melt like butter.

And she would be. Assuming she didn't rip his balls off for leaving her.

It was for her own good. He would take being locked up until the earth imploded if it meant that she got to be free. Letty didn't belong in a cage. He'd watch men go crazy behind bars, and he'd die before he exposed Letty to the stress of that.

She could make it on her own. She was nothing but fire and spirit and she could handle anything as long as she was free and alive. Even if they didn't come back together, she would be fine. He wasn't sure he would be though.

Leaving her had been the hardest decision he'd ever made. He felt like he ripped his heart in half and left it in the DR. She was absolutely going to kill him for it, but he'd take it if it meant she'd be safe.

Their separation wasn't forever. The cops could only hold out a man hunt for so long. They'd seized another garage after the one in Baracoa, and were looking for him somewhere in Argentina. They weren't finding anything on him or is crew. By the time six months rolled around, he'd be nothing but a face on a wanted poster. He'd find her again and they'd move on.

He hoped she'd forgive him enough in a few years to decide to completely settle and have a family. The only person he thought he could ever love more was their child.

The ringing pay phone broke him out of his daydream. He lazily scratched his sternum under his wife beater and stared at the phone. The man that owned the shop next door to the garage had been sweeping off his doorstep nearby. When he realized Dom wasn't going to get it, he shuffled over and answer.

Dom didn't realize how much he wanted to hear her tell him he was an idiot until then. He knew if he called her, he'd get so much more than that, so he decided against it. There was no worse way to blow his cover than to have her storming over from Mexico and threatening to castrate him in the middle of the street. Her temper was sure to catch attention.

Mia. Mia was the perfect choice. She was smart enough not to try to call him back, and one quick conversation wouldn't send the police to her door. She would also have information on Letty.

The irritated business owner had already hung up the phone and disappeared inside his store to close. Dom tried to talk himself out of it, but he couldn't so he went over and dialed the familiar home number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded confused.

"Mia."

"Dom!" She sounded so hopeful he felt guilty about all of the times he hadn't called.

"I can't talk long. Are you okay?"  
"I'm staying away from cops. Where are you?" He decided against telling her.

"I'm safe, Mia." He finally answered

"What about Letty?" She sounded accusatory and he knew his baby sister had heard from her.

"I left so she'd be safe. I'll meet her when the heat dies down."

"She's here, Dom." His heart sped up instantly as he pictured her lounging on their couch watching the races, lazily holding a Corona in her hands. He pictured himself right next to her with Jesse, Vince, and Leon at their feet and Mia crammed into the corner of the couch.

He shook his head; that dream was over.

"Are they looking for her there?"

"No. She hasn't left the house. She's mostly been in the garage."

He breathed easier knowing she hadn't done anything stupid to make herself a target.

"I have to go, Mia. Stay safe and don't call me back. I love you." He hung the phone up before she could reply.

His girls were safe. Mia wasn't being harassed and Letty had made it home under the radar.

His heart ached to be there with them. He missed them both so much, but he couldn't do that to them.

If they came down on him, they'd come down on Letty and Mia too. He'd caused to many problems. They'd make a huge example of them in the court to deter anyone from trying something like that ever again.

Letty was home and he'd do anything to be with her again. When he settled down, he had always wanted it to be in that house, on that street, with that woman.

He knew it was never going to happen. He had destroyed that dream with his own two hands.

He wasn't going to destroy her like that. He'd suffer forever seeing her in glimpses everywhere he looked. Her image could haunt him in every shadow, every passing person, every kid throwing him a soccer ball and he would take it. The memory of her was better than being the end of her.

We'll be together again

All just a dream in the end


	7. Calling Brian

**"****A wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends." **

**― ****Baltasar Gracián****, ****_The Art of Worldly Wisdom_**

Z

"Hey, Cop. " Letty paused. "Fuck you" She added as an after thought

Brian let out a nervous chuckle.

"Letty. It's—it's good to hear your voice again."

"You might not think that when you hear what I've got to say."

"I deserve all of it. Are you in LA?"

Letty let his question hang in the air, heavy and unanswered. Brian was almost afraid she had hung up.

"Yeah." She finally answered.

"Meet me at our old burger joint. The one we used to go to before the races. I'll be there in half an hour. You can tell me what you want in person. No cops."

"There better not be." She grumbled as she hung up and dropped her phone on the table filled with tools next to Dom's Charger.

"What am I doing calling the buster?" She asked herself as a mix of anger and disgust rolled in her stomach. She was furious at Dom for leaving. At Brian for being the reason the law was chasing them in the first place. At herself for crawling to him for help.

But there was something else she was feeling beneath the surface: hope. There was a genuine, pure hope that Dom would come home and their family would be whole again. They'd go back to 1327 and be happy.

She cursed herself for her naivety. She was never one for Disney princess optimism-that was Mia, and always would be—but this felt different. That hope was spreading and growing and taking flight. She was growing more sure in her decision to call Brian and bring him home.

She glanced at the house to see if the light in Mia's room was on. It wasn't, so she knew Mia was asleep and wouldn't miss her. It was better to keep her out of this.

Z

Brian kept glancing at his phone in disbelief as he swerved around a van on the freeway, heading back towards the Torreto's side of town.

To say he was shocked Letty called was a gross understatement. He had always hoped he would run into Mia again, but a year back in LA and he hadn't. It was a big city. He also wasn't sure he was prepared to face her again.

He knew he wasn't prepared to see Letty again, or Dom if he was anywhere nearby.

He pulled into the nearly empty parking lot, quickly got out , and walked in. Letty was nowhere to be seen inside the restaurant. He grabbed a grease covered table near the back and took the side of the booth facing the rest of the restaurant. That way Letty would have a clear view of the door and no for sure no cops were coming busting in.

Z

Letty was waiting outside. She watched the cop skip out of his car and into the restaurant like an excited golden retriever. He was dressed in a white undershirt, black jacket, and jeans; he looked a little less scraggly then he did five years ago. She waited a few more minutes to be sure that no one was following him, and then leisurely strolled in.

She found him at the very back, with his back to her. She thought about how easy it would be to bash his head in.

"You better have kept your word." She snapped at him with a surly tone.

"It's just me." He looked at her with amazement, taking in every part of her.

She took her seat and crossed her arms. He stared at her with wide blue eyes for a few more minutes before he guiltily focused them on the table.

"Letty, I'm so sorry I—"

"Shut up." She cut him off with a hiss. "You destroyed everything. You've got to do a lot better than sorry."

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, running his hand over his shaved head. He looked much older to her then; like he carried the weight of the world.

"You're going to find a way to make it right." She told him. He opened his eyes again and she was caught in his blue eyed stare again. He looked like a kicked puppy. "Help me bring Dom home."

"I don't know that I can do that, Letty." He sounded sad and repentant.

"There has to be something. Some deal you can work out." She snapped. Slamming her hand on the table caused one of the employees laughing behind the counter to shriek.

"Sorry, m'am. There was a fly." Brian yelled over his shoulder.

"_Please_." She was startled by the sound of her own whisper.

Brian searched her face for a second before he closed his eyes again.

"There is one way." The hope soared inside Letty again. "It's very dangerous and it will be hard to get them to agree."

"Well you better get it done. Do you know the trouble you've caused us? The pain you've caused us? Mia's left here all alone. Vince was jailed. Jesse's dead. We've been running ever since you revealed your little secret. We can never be free from it!—"

She kept listing off everything Brian had done to them. All of the problems they'd had because of him. By the end of it she was standing, leaning over the table into his face, shouting all the things she'd wanted to say to him for years, and some of the things she'd wanted to say to Dom since the DR.

Brian waited patiently until she was done.

"I'll get it done." He said quietly. She nodded, feeling suddenly drained, but even more hopeful. "Where is Dom, Letty?"

She was so taken aback by that question that she stood up straight. She opened her mouth to give him a smart ass answer, but she couldn't do it. Instead, she choked out "He's not here."

"I'm sorry." Brian knew better than to ask more. He sounded genuine and regretful and it made her angry at him again. "I'm going to help you get him home."

In that dirty, tiny little restaurant Letty realized that Brian loved Dom too. Definitely not the way she did, but maybe as a brother. She'd never understood why he had give Dom the keys, but maybe now she did. Brian saw some bond between like it was still there. He was trying to atone for the sins he committed against his brother.

She trusted him in that moment to bring Dom home more than she ever trusted him when he was Brian Spilner.

**AN: A scene in the DR from Furious 7 will be following. **

**Also several people have commented on how incorrect the characters' thinking was and how they hated fan fiction authors that "took the easy way out" and didn't look at things as they really were. **

**All of these drabbles have a very narrow POV. While they are written in 3rd person, you are only seeing the thoughts of the person the drabble is centered on. They might not be 100% correct on what they are seeing. They're very unreliable narrators. **


End file.
